The Alpha and his Mate
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: Charlotte knew or at least she thought she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to move down to Isla Nublar with her husband, but then one day Owen brings home a pack of baby Velociraptors in a terrarium. An OwenXOC fic. [Rewritten]
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1 of my rewrite of my Jurassic World fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing but my OCs.)

"Charlotte come here!" Owen grinned excitedly as he carefully picked up the terranium from the back seat of his car. "I brought a surprise for you."

His new wife of barely ten months came running out through back door of the bungalow hurriedly slipping on her flip flops when she heard Owen's voice.

"What is it? Is it one of those dino tooth necklaces they had in the gift shop?" She asked giggling with anticipation until she saw what it was her husband had brought home with him.

Inside the little clear plastic terranium were five, scaley, sleeping baby velociraptors no bigger than a chameleon. "Aren't they great? They just hatched this afternoon and I've been assigned to work with them. I even got to name them." Owen beamed as he looked down at his prize.

Charlotte stared at the little creatures her husband held without saying anything for a moment. "Are they...are they going to live here in the house?" She asked not looking up at Owen as she asked.

Owen nodded his head. "Yup. Just for a few months and then they'll get moved into the park in the new paddock InGen's building for them." Slowly he bent to lower the terranium to the ground then wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Now I know what you're thinking Love, but they need us Charlotte. They don't have anyone else who can raise them and I'm the only one who volunteered. Will you help me with this Baby? Please?" He asked placing his hands on her arms and drawing her closer to him.

Slowly Charlotte looked up to meet his gaze and when Owen saw the fear glinting in her cool brown eyes he faltered, but then Charlotte smiled.

"What are their names?" She asked in a soft voice that told Owen she was trying her best to hide her nervousness.

Owen smiled back at her and drew his wife in for a kiss before bending over the terranium again. "This one...with the green stripe down her neck? I called her Charlie after you." He opened the lid of the terranium and picked up one of the raptors in his hand.

"Charlie? Wake up and say hi to your new Mommy." The new Raptor Trainer cooed s he held the creature up so that his wife could get a good look at it.

Silently, Charlotte stared at the little baby for a moment. "Hi Charlie." She whispered after a couple minutes.

The Raptor stirred and croaked sleepily in response not waking from her slumber or uncurling from the position she had taken upon being nestled into Owen's palm.

Both Owen and Charlotte chuckled at the little animal. "Cute right?" Owen raised an eyebrow mischievously at Charlotte.

"Oh Owen...she's beautiful!" Charlotte gushed, starting to lose her fear. She leaned a little closer towards the little dinosaur, despite the lingering nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Even though she knew Charlie and her sisters would soon be big enough to consider her and Owen a meal, she couldn't help being in awe of her right now.

"Just like you." Owen turned and looked adoringly at the woman who had not only agreed to marry him, but also agreed to move to Isla Nublar with him after he got offered a job despite her family's reservations about it.

Even though he knew she was still nervous, he couldn't help feeling a surge of pride and affection for his wife for at least attempting to accept the newest little members of their new family.

"Can...Can I hold her?" Charlotte asked still eyeing the little dinosaur with rapt attention. Owen's smile widened. "Sure. Just be careful with her claws. They're really sharp." He warned, gently transferring Charlie into his wife's waiting hands.

As she was moved, Charlie let out a sneeze. "Ohhh!...God bless you." Charlotte giggled crooning at the little creature in her hands as she curled up in her palm.

She started to pet her on the back when Charlie suddenly jerked up and snapped at her fingertips.

"Whoa! Careful!...She's got teeth too." Owen chuckled though the worry was plain in his eyes as he watched Charlotte jerk her hand away.

She laughed too despite the fact that her heart was racing. "I'll keep that in mind." She carefully lowered Charlie carefully back into the terranium and studied the other three raptors who were inside.

"What are the other ones called?"

Owen smirked and bent to look into the tank with her. "This one's Echo and the little one on the other end there is Delta. And this one..." He reached into the terranium again and lifted out the biggest little Raptor out of the hatchlings.

"She's going to be the Beta of the pack. I call her Blue. For...obvious reasons." He held her out so that Charlotte could see. Charlotte eyed her with a cautious smile, noting the blue markings on her silvery skin.

"Which one's going to be the Alpha? Charlie?" She asked glancing back at where she had left the other little raptor.

Owen chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm the Alpha, Babe. Once they get bigger I'm going to start working on pack drills with them. Just like if they were in the wild. Who knows? Maybe the park will open a Velociprator show if we get good enough." He grinned and pet Blue along her back before putting her down with her sisters.

Charlotte looked up at him with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "That sounds great Owen, but aren't you afraid? What if something goes wrong?" She worried wringing her hands together on her lap.

Owen sighed and gently set Blue back into the terranium. "There's always a possiblity." He murmured thinking a minute before reaching over to take one of his wife's hands from her lap.

"But I'll have Barry the field expert helping me and we'll take all the precautions as the girls get bigger. The paddock they're building for them is going be over twenty feet tall too. Way above how high they'll be able to jump when they're full grown."

Charlotte nodded her head. "I suppose so." She looked up to meet his gaze and tried hard not to think about the scariest scenarios that were running through her mind even as she tried to keep them at bay.

Owen shifted and put his other hand over the one he was already holding. "Honey...if you're really that worried, I won't keep them here. I'll call Barry first thing tomorrow morning and ask him to pick them up before I leave for wor-."

Charlotte cut him off suddenly with a hand to his lips. "You don't have to do that, Owen. I know what this means to you and I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to move down here with you. Well I mostly knew." She smiled and tried to push away the rest of her nervousness.

"The point is, I'm really happy for you and...I really hope everything keeps working out for you with this new job...and these babies." Charlotte stole one last look at the terranium and smiled at the little creatures who drowsily wriggled about.

Owen relaxed then when he heard her say that and leaned over to kiss her appreciatively on the cheek. "Thanks Sweetheart. I do too." He looked back at the terrarium and reached towards Blue again.

...

[Five Years Later]

 _ **"It's the world of the past meeting the future. A world where the impossible is suddenly now possible. Welcome one and welcome all. Welcome...to Jurassic World."**_ Claire Dearing's precorded message sounded throughout the park as Charlotte quickly made her way towards the Raptor Paddock early in the morning.

She had to have heard that spiel at least 100 times by now, but Charlotte loved it. She loved nearly everything about the island she and her husband lived on. Especially the girls.

"Well! If it isn't the Raptor Mama. Here to check on the kids?" Barry grinned upon seeing his friend's wife walking across the gravel lot towards the Paddock entrance.

Charlotte waved back, skipping a bit as she got closer to large enclosure where her and Owen's "girls" lived since they got too big to stay in the yard at her and Owen's bungalow.

"You know it! Can't skip a morning with my babies!" She called back to Barry who'd begun working for Jurassic World not long after the Gradys arrived. He was a good natured man, who'd worked with animals before coming to Isla Nublar and understood the true nature and value of the dinosaurs unlike a lot of the suits who ran whole park.

"Except they're not really babies anymore." Barry chuckled, hopping down from the back of his truck with a medium sized crate in his hands.

"Owen's already gotten started on feeding time. Take this with you! It's Blue's new favorite." Barry responded, taking a pouch from the crate and tossing it at Charlotte who caught it as she passed by.

Charlotte beamed back at him gratefully. "Thanks Barry!" She opened the pouch to investigate its contents as she continued walking towards the holding stalls where the raptors were kept outside of training exercises and park exhibitions.

Owen was already there tossing a couple dead ferrets at Charlie and Delta, the latter of whom was greedily snapping through the bars for feed.

"Delta..." Owen spoke to her reprimandingly when the slightly smaller raptor nipped her sister in an attempt to get an extra bit of breakfast.

"Stop that. You'll get enough to satisfy you. Echo!" He called to the third raptor who was hopelessly trapped behind her two sisters in the small pen.

"This one's for you!" Owen spoke directly to her, ignoring Charlie and Delta's attempts to snap up the food first.

Charlotte chuckled as he tossed the ferret into the cage and Charlie and Delta immediately tried to go for it at the same time.

"Good catch Echo." Charlotte praised coming to stand next to her husband as Echo managed to snip up the goods. "How are all my good girls this morning?" She asked crouching down so that was looking each raptor in the eyes.

Blue, Delta and Echo all growled in response and Charlie snapped her jaws in kind of a half aggressive half playful action.

"Junior." Charlotte shook her head at Charlie as a fourth screech preceded the appearance of her favorite of the pack. "You behave yourself...Hiya Blue." She turned to address the beta of the pack.

"Hi, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Owen joked, leaning over and hugging his wife from behind with a chuckle. Charlotte laughed and turned happily to return his embrace, pressing her nose into his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well hello...Are you wearing that cologne my Mom sent for Christmas?" Charlotte asked after Owen ran a hand through her hair.

A light blush colored his cheeks at the question. "Maybe. Do you like it?" He asked, reaching to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Charlotte's ear.

Charlotte shrugged a shoulder and leaned forward to get another whiff. "Hmm. Yeah it's real cinnamony." She smiled and Owen chuckled.

"Well then how about after I finish running the morning drills with the girls, we go get breakfast at the Cretaceous Cafe? It's half price day." Owen suggested, reaching into his feed packs for another ferret.

Charlotte's smile slid from her face a bit at this as she reached to open the feed pack Barry gave her.

"That sounds wonderful, but unfortunately I have a prior engagement at around 9:30 today." She said regretfully as she walked over to where Blue was.

Owen dropped the ferret back into his pack at that, causing Echo and Delta to screech protestingly. "You do? What do you have at 9:30?" He asked, looking a bit confused and worried.

Charlotte turned and shot her husband a look while carefully palming a dead squirrel in her hand. "A make up piano lesson. Remember? Elliot had a fever last week so his parents rescheduled for him today." She responded softly walking closer to Blue's cage.

Owen lightly smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh right! That's today. Uhhh How about..10:15ish then? They serve breakfast till 11 on week days and our drill should be over by 10." He asked, lightly scratching his head as Charlotte made a clicking sound to get Blue's attention.

Almost immediately the beta raptor bounded forward and bared her teeth, growling a greeting to Charlotte as her keen eyes caught sight of the dead squirrel she held out in her hand.

"10:15ish sounds perfect." Charlotte smiled as she tossed the squirrel to Blue and the raptor caught it neatly in her jaws. "I've been craving some of those banana nut pancakes for awhile actually." She turned to beam at her husband while Blue snapped at the fence indicating her desire for another squirrel.

"Well then it seems we have a date." Owen smirked, snaking his arm around Charlotte's waist and pulling her in closer.

Charlotte gasped as she had been about to toss Blue the last squirrel in her pouch. The Raptors screeched as well as if protesting the hold back in the rest of their meal.

"I guess we do. But we should probably finish feeding the girls first before they decide to come and get it themselves." She smirked back at Owen before turning to toss the last squirrel into Blue's side of the pen.

Owen chuckled and tossed over a couple more ferrets to the other girls. "All right you heard your Mama, Girls." He called back to the pack as Delta and Charlie tried to go for the same ferret again.

Charlotte chuckled and walked slowly closer to Blue, holding her hand just over her nostrils so that she could take a sniff.

Blue made a purring sound as the familiar scent hit her senses. Charlotte smiled affectionately as the creature bumped her palm with her nose.

"That's my Blue." She crooned as the beta raptor let out a growl, snapped her jaws in a way that could be misinterpreted as aggression and bumped her nose on the fence against Charlotte's hand again.

Charlotte gave her another gentle pat then pulled her hand away. The other raptors clawed and screeched at fence as if also demanding her attention.

"Hey hey!" Owen reprimanded, whistling to get their attention. "Come on! You know better than that. Delta! Down!" He ordered when the smallest raptor tried to start climbing the fence.

At Owen's command, the pack obediently backed down.

Charlotte turned and smiled, crouching to get an eye level with Charlie. "Aww don't worry. Mama hasn't forgotten about any of you." She soothed as she tossed Charlie a squirrel then grabbed two more for Delta and Echo.

When Delta took a little snap at her through the fence, Charlotte took a step back. "Delta." Her tone turned into a warning like a Mother reprimanding a misbehaving toddler.

"No Ma'am. You know better than that." She waited till Delta backed down, then she tossed her a squirrel. "That's better."

Owen laughed a little. "You know maybe Barry and Anna have a point about us and the Raptors." He came to join Charlotte's side and put his own hand over the fence where Delta still was.

"It is a little weird."

Delta came to sniff his hand obediently. A low growl reverberated through her throat.

Charlotte's smile widened and she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "Well _I_ don't think we could have asked for a better family." She half joked, grabbing Owen's arm to check the time on his watch.

"Your Mom sure doesn't seem to agree with that sentiment. She actually called _me_ the other day and tried to subtly drop in the baby question." Owen responded, looking over at his wife when he felt her fingers close over his arm.

"I'm not surprised. Last time we talked, she said she and Dad are getting worried that your job here is preventing us from really settling down." Charlotte sighed as she cupped her hand around the face of Owen's watch.

"Cause you know, an island full of dangerous beasts is no place to start a family, let alone bring your new bride." She said, making air quotations with one hand.

When he heard her sigh, Owen pulled his arm away and turned to look at her. "Do _you_ think that?" He asked, his tone telling Charlotte that he was a little worried that she did.

Charlotte looked up and shook her head. "No, of course not. I mean, it may not have seemed like the most ideal situation four years ago, but right now I couldn't imagine us being anywhere else." Turning she smiled at the Raptor Pack who were now no longer paying much attention to Owen or Charlotte since they had their fill of food now.

"Or doing anything else."

Owen followed her gaze. "Sooo...you'd really be okay if we never had kids and...just raised Raptors until we're old and gray?" He asked slowly with a hint of a smug grin on his face.

Charlotte looked down, thinking about it for a moment before smiling. "As long as I still get to volunteer for feeding time in between my piano and singing lessons." She responded, making Owen laugh a little.

"I don't see why not." He leaned in to give Charlotte a kiss and she obliged though Owen barely suppressed his disappointment when she broke the kiss far too soon.

"Sorry." She apologized almost immediately, her eyes moving back to her husband's watch again. Owen followed her gaze.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, knowing the answer before Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll meet you at the Cretaceous around 10:15?" She reluctantly pulled away and started to walk away from the Raptor Paddock, waving one last time at the girls. Owen followed as the pack growled a response.

"Absolutely! I'll try to save us our favorite table." He promised, wiping his hands off on the legs of his pants as Charlotte stepped onto the gravel lot. "Sounds great." Charlotte smiled gratefully as they passed Owen's bike which was parked next to Barry's truck.

Owen stopped when he looked around and didn't see his wife's car parked anywhere. "Honey did you walk over here?" He asked with a slight frown.

Charlotte turned back towards him over her shoulder. "Yeah, I always walk here from the house. I need the exercise." She shrugged.

Owen started to shake his head. "But, it's over three miles away. Do you want me to give you a ride so you won't be late for your lesson?" He asked, nodding at his bike.

Charlotte took only a moment to consider his offer. "What about the girls? Don't they need to get warmed up before the big man shows up to do his evaluation?" She asked, referencing to the Head of InGen Security who was currently pressing for the militarization of the Raptors.

Owen shrugged one shoulder. "Barry can get them started while I take you. Come on." He turned to get on his bike and nodded for Charlotte to follow him.

Charlotte sighed. "I don't like the idea of you not being here when he comes. Nothing against Barry of course, it's just...only you seem to know how to get Hoskins to leave when his welcome is worn out, which might I add is wearing out faster and faster with every visit."

She walked over to Owen's motorcycle and carefully threw a leg over to sit behind him.

"Yeah you're right about that." Owen laughed before getting serious again. "But I'm sure it'll be fine. Hoskins' appointment is at 9:15. I'll be back in plenty of time to keep him under control." He revved the engine and kicked off, glancing back briefly as if to make sure his wife was hanging on even though he could feel her arms wrapped around him.

"Besides _I_ don't like the idea of you walking up to six miles back and forth from here by yourself just to get some exercise." He leaned forward a bit and Charlotte leaned with him, pressing her cheek against the small of Owen's back.

"Whatever you say Mr. Alpha." She murmured, still worrying for the raptors as she always did on the days of Hoskins' regular inspections.

It was no secret that InGen had plans for eventually turning the Velociraptor pack into a weapon for military use since Owen had been hired almost straight out of the Navy to work with them.

The thought of someone using those magnificent and unique creatures as tools for war made Charlotte's heart ache and her blood boil all at the same time.

Especially since an arrogant, self-important man like Hoskins was in charge of bringing the Raptor Training Program to light.

"You've gone awful quiet Baby." Owen commented as they picked up some speed on the road back towards their bungalow. "You okay?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just...thinking." She murmured, turning to the side to watch the seashore roll by as they got further and further away from the park and closer to their home.

"Thinking...about what?" Owen asked, frowning as he eased to a stop in front of a stop light. Charlotte shook her head.

"Nothing really. I'm probably just overthinking stuff-."

"Charlotte." Owen cut her off, his head slightly turned back in her direction and his tone telling Charlotte he was not buying into her dismissive words.

"Fine, I'm just worrying about the raptor pack again. That's all. About what will happen once...well you know once the training program ends and InGen turns them over to the military." Charlotte looked down at the ground as she spoke.

Owen inhaled tensely as the light turned green and he kicked off again. "Yeah it runs through my mind a lot too. Especially after each of Hoskins' Progress Evaluations. I don't know if it's just me, but it seems like he gets more and more excited each time he comes back to the Paddock."

Charlotte snickered softly at that and cuddled closer to him. "Honestly, I probably wouldn't be dreading it so much if it was someone other than Hoskins in charge of it all." She sighed as the they reached the edge of their neighborhood.

Owen nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it'll still be a long while yet till it all happens. Try not to think about it too much right now okay Honey?" He turned his head back towards her again as they pulled up in front of the bungalow.

Slowly Charlotte nodded her head. "I'll try." She responded non-convincingly. Owen chuckled at the slightly pitiful look on her face before giving her a kiss.

"That's my girl." He told her adoringly. Charlotte smiled and lingered on the back of the motorcycle for a second.

"Take good care of our babies okay?" Owen chuckled as Charlotte hopped off the bike.

"Don't worry. As long as I am the Alpha, no one hurts my pack." He promised, starting up his motorcycle again and turning back towards the park.

"Not on my watch."


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2 of my rewrite of my Jurassic World fanfic. I hope you like it! I own nothing but my OCs.)

...

"All right! Good!...That's it girls. Eyes on me." Owen coached, using the clicker in his left hand to signal the next command while keeping the pack's attention with his right.

Nearby Barry, a couple of assistants and Vic Hoskins stood watching at several points on the catwalk on top of the walls of the Raptor Paddock.

"Good. Aaand...we're moving!" Owen squeezed the clicker again and started to take a step to the right. A sudden breeze cooled the air then and Charlie turned, screeching at a set of bushes when it rustled. Delta and Echo heard her and turned away from Owen to follow her gaze.

"Hey! Hey!...Eyes up here! Charlie!..Delta!" Owen raised his voice slightly to get the pack's attention. Blue growled and clawed the ground, snapping at her pack mates until they started snapping back at her.

"Hey hey hey! Knock it off! Blue? Charlie! Hey!" Owen hit a furious combination with the clicker and raised his arm a little higher. Barry started to eye the Alpha worriedly when the raptors didn't move back into formation.

"Delta, Echo...don't give me that!" Owen barked when two of the raptors snapped at him rebelliously. "I mean it! Back in position! You all know better than that!" He reprimanded.

Blue let out a growl and tapped one of her claws on the ground. In an almost disgruntled way, Charlie, Echo then Delta reassumed their former positions around their Beta.

"Okay. Let's try this again." Owen approved, sucking in a breath as he tentatively lowered his arm. "Eyes on me...and let's move." He used the clicker again and took a step to the right.

This time the girls obediently followed, keeping formation while screeching in anticipation, Blue in the lead. "That's it...Not so hard right?" Owen nodded smiling as they took a few more steps.

Then Owen closed his extended hand into a fist signalling for the pack to halt. "Good!...All right now hold!..Hold!" He slowly began raising his arm again.

The Raptors followed, arching their heads up in unison.

"All eyes on me aaand..." Owen sucked in a deep breath. To his relief, Blue, Echo and Charlie kept their focus. Delta too, albeit two seconds later than her sisters.

Finally Owen dropped his hand and let out a whistle. "Go!" He ordered just as one of the assistants released a small ground level gate at the bottom of the paddock, letting out a live pig into the arena.

Blue growled and took off after the little animal with the rest of the pack, quickly forming a hunting formation as they got closer to the target.

Owen ran along with them from the catwalk high above, his eyes trained on the action as the pig's squeals got shriller and louder.

Soon the girls were nearly upon the poor creature and Owen hesitated for the briefest moment before giving the final command via another sharp whistle.

The pack dove onto the pig. The squeals died down and Owen slowly exhaled, satisfied with the girls' performance as a slow soft applause began to trickle around the paddock.

"Bravo!...Great work today!" Hoskins slowly made his way towards Owen's position. Owen shrugged. "Still working out a few kinks." He muttered, raising his arm to check his watch as the Raptors finished the pig.

"Yeah well, I'm seeing great progress from my last visit. Just a little more work and I think we'll be ready for an official field test." Hoskins enthused leaning over the railing to look down at the pack.

Owen grimaced at the last words. "It might be awhile longer than you think. These are still wild animals with wild instincts." He turned to fix Hoskins with a hard stare. "As you saw, they're still inclined to follow those instincts sometimes no matter who's calling the shots."

Owen started to leave, putting his clicker back into his pocket and using his other arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm willing to bet they'll be all ready in the next couple months...with the level of work I witnessed today." Hoskins was still grinning though Owen did not pause or slow down.

"Just think on it! A true responsive and loyal team, ready to face the line of fire and take down the enemy on command!...Just like they did today with that pig." Owen pressed his lips together.

"We'll see about that." He muttered, checking his watch again as he hurried down the stairs to get out of the paddock. Barry moved in the opposite direction, eyeing Hoskins briefly before motioning to the hired assistants to help him get the Raptors pack into their stalls.

"Hey hold on there, Chief! We still need to go over the specs on today's evaluation! Make some adjustments before the next test run!" Hoskins called after the Raptor Trainer. Owen turned, but made no move to climb back up the stairs.

"Just leave them with my main man. He'll know what to do and get me the information I need to see when I get back. Right now though, I got a date to not be late to." He smirked, saluting Hoskins before taking off towards his bike.

A barely audible yet resounding screech sounded from the arena then and Hoskins turned back towards the Raptors.

...

"Can I get you started on anything to drink, Sir?" The waitress returned to Owen's table for what seemed like the seventh or eighth time since Owen sat down to wait for Charlotte to show up.

Owen gave her a half smile. "I think I'll give her a few more minutes. Thanks though." He told her politely. The girl nodded understandingly and rushed off with her coffee pot.

When she was gone, Owen sighed and checked his watch again before looking back at the clock on the opposite wall in the diner.

The time read 10:25, ten minutes past when they had agreed to meet for breakfast and still he saw no sign of his wife's car pulling up out the window.

He had mentally debated with himself on calling her to make sure everything was okay, but the nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that he was over-worrying and that Charlotte was probably just running late with her lesson as she often did when she taught one of her younger students.

 _But still..._ The other voice retorted. _Charlotte would have at least texted if she was going to be late._

Owen groaned and ran a hand through his hair. _If she doesn't show in five more minutes I'll call her._ He decided, tapping his fingertips on the table as various servers passed by him serving and cleaning up other tables.

About two minutes before he was about to pick up his phone again, his waitress returned to his side. "Are you doing all right Sir?" She asked, tapping the tip of her pen in her notebook.

Owen started to nod when he saw the time and realized that the Cretaceous Cafe would be ending their breakfast soon.

"Uh actually..." He trailed off, glancing out the window again and still seeing no sign of his wife's approach.

"I think I'll go ahead and order for both of us while I wait. Banana nut pancakes for the lady and a Jalapeno Bacon Omlette for me. Iced teas for both of us." Owen ordered, smiling a bit as the waitress wrote everything down.

"All right. That will be right out, Mr. Grady. Will that be sweet or unsweet on the iced tea?"

"Sweet please. It's the Mrs' favorite." Owen responded with a grin.

"You're darn right it is." Charlotte suddenly appeared behind him, dropping a kiss on Owen's head before moving to take the seat across the booth from him. Owen lit up.

"All right. I'll have those right out for you!" The waitress promised still smiling as she hurried off to deliver the order.

Owen nodded gratefully after her then quickly returned his attention to his wife. "I was about to call you. Everything go all right with the piano lesson today?" He asked casually in an attempt to hide the fact that he had been worrying a little.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry I ran a little late. Elliot's playing Minuet in G for his school's talent show and he really wanted to get it perfect." She said smiling as she leaned forward to grab her husband's hand on the table.

Owen chuckled and turned his hand so that he could interlock his fingers with hers. "And you say sometimes I get obsessive with the pack." He joked, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

Charlotte blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I meant that in an affectionate way Owen." She tried to defend herself. "Besides I prefer to think of my students as being dedicated not obsessive." Charlotte continued, looking down at their hands.

Owen nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I know Baby. I'm just being a pill. I'm glad you here now and that we still get to have breakfast." He looked down at their hands too as if suddenly finding them fascinating.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything like this in awhile. What with getting settled in in the bungalow, my weekly piano and voice lessons, and InGen constantly wanting to accelerate your Raptor Training program. I miss having time like this with you to tell the truth." Charlotte shrugged as a sentimental expression came over her face.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What about that amazing... _amazing_ night we had two weeks ago?" He asked with a smirk.

Charlotte lightly kicked him under the table. "Owen there are children sitting two tables away." She responded in a low voice, though she was still smiling.

"Well it still counts." Owen shrugged as the waitress returned with their meals and drinks.

"Two sweet iced teas, a jalapeno omlette and banana nut pancakes. Is there anything else I can get for you two today?" The girl asked as she set the plates down on the table.

Charlotte shook her head. "No thank you. This looks delicious." She smiled sweetly at the teenager before picking up her fork and knife to dig into her plate.

The waitress smiled back and tucked her tray under her arm. "Well let me know if there's anything else I can get for you." She nodded once then turned to go back into the kitchen.

Owen and Charlotte exchanged another smile before bending over their respective meals. "Mmm! I'm starving! You want to have a bite of this, Honey?" Owen asked cutting out a little piece of his omlette to share with his wife.

When he looked up to offer the bit of egg and peppers, he found Charlotte had laid her utensils back down and she was wearing a strange expression on her face like she was nauseated by something.

"Charlotte?...Baby you okay?" Owen asked, lowering his fork. Charlotte looked up at him after a moment and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I think there's something wrong with these bananas. Maybe they're not fresh anymore since we got them kinda late." She picked up her fork and scraped the fruit aside off her pancakes before cutting into them.

Owen nodded his head. "Yeah maybe. You want to try some of my omlette instead? It smells fine." He offered, picking up his fork again and holding out its contents in front of Charlotte's nose.

Charlotte hesitated for a moment, then she opened her mouth and let Owen feed her. "Mmm!...You want to try some of the pancakes?" Charlotte offered after swallowing her bite of omlette.

Owen shrugged. "Sure!" He leaned forward, shut his eyes and opened his mouth as Charlotte quickly cut a small piece of her syrupy pancakes.

"Mmm! Yum!" He smiled when he felt the sweet taste of the pancake hit the top of his tongue. He opened his eyes again to see Charlotte smiling at him.

"So, how did today's evaluation go? Did Hoskins seem impressed?" She asked while cutting into her food again.

Owen nodded and swallowed before responding. "More or less. Charlie got distracted for a minute and she threw Echo and Delta off with her, but I managed to get things back in control before things got too out of hand. Blue was a big help too as usual." He grinned at the last bit and served himself another bite of his omlette.

Charlotte smiled warmly. "I bet she was. I've never seen a Raptor much less a carnivorous dinosaur of any kind display the level of loyalty and even affection that she does." She commented as she ate another bite of pancakes.

Owen nodded in agreement. "Yeah except for that time she bit you." He reminded her causing Charlotte to roll her eyes.

"That was once. She hasn't bitten me since."

"True, but she's taken a few snaps." Owen retorted playfully, with a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

Charlotte laughed with him until she caught another whiff of the bananas and her stomach turned.

"Charlotte? You sure you're okay?" Owen asked, reaching forward across the table as Charlotte ducked her head and grabbed for a napkin from the napkin holder.

After a minute, she finally straightened flushing a bit with embarrassment. "Yeah I'm fine. I think I'd better just get rid of these bananas so I don't smell them again." Charlotte tried to laugh it off, but Owen was still worried.

"You've never had problems with bananas before. In fact you always loved them. Are you sure you're okay?" Owen tried to suggest, but Charlotte shook her head.

"Yeah, I think it's just that these bananas aren't good anymore. Really. I'm fine. The pancakes don't make me want to urp." Charlotte grinned, wadding the banana slices up into a napkin and shoving them under her plate. With some reluctance Owen nodded in compliance.

"Okay, but if you feel sick again I'm taking you to the doctor. No ifs or buts." He pointed at his wife with his fork. Charlotte slowly nodded her head.

"All right. You're the Alpha." She said in a half teasing manner, making a dinosaur noise and coaxing a laugh from her husband.

"Oh very funny." He rolled his eyes and cut into his omlette again. Charlotte followed his example and served herself another piece of her pancakes.

"I try." She shrugged with a grin.

...

"So basically he wants to accelerate the training program after another evaluation scheduled exactly three months after today. He needs you to sign off on that by tomorrow." Barry reported as he Owen looked over the papers which documented the progress and evaluation score for the Raptors' performance today for InGen.

It was both a plus and a minus that InGen saw fit to level up the Raptors' training program.

A plus since it meant that Owen still had a job and the pack would be allowed to remain under his (and Charlotte's) care. However it also meant that they were another step closer to having to eventually relinquish Blue and her sisters to a military operation.

"Sounds good I guess." Owen sighed before quickly scribbling his name in the appropriate places on the forms. "At least he didn't say anything about a field test this time."

Barry nodded in agreement.

"You got that right. Is Charlotte coming tonight?" Barry asked, glancing over his shoulder towards the parking lot as Owen quickly shuffled all the papers into a folder.

Owen chuckled, a smile on his lips though it didn't reach all the way to his eyes. "I don't know. She said she was feeling tired today after dinner so I told her she could stay home and rest if she needed to." He scratched his head.

"Oh." Barry nodded then turned to walk with Owen out of the office to the paddock to get the girls stalled up for the night.

"Is she okay?"

Owen shrugged. "Yeah I think so or...at least she says she is. I don't know." He muttered the last phrase under his breath.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Barry asked, his brows furrowing a bit in concern for his friend and his friend's spouse.

Owen pressed his lips together and thought for a minute before responding. "Well...we had breakfast at the Cretaceous today and Charlotte almost threw up because of the bananas on her banana nut pancakes. She usually loves them."

"Hmm." Barry nodded considering this information. "Well, it could just be that the bananas were not fresh. Anna got a little sick once after eating a bit of anchovy pizza at the Paleo Pizza Shack." He continued, referencing to his own wife.

Owen nodded his head.

"Yeah that's what we think too, but..." He started and trailed off when he saw a familiar car pull into the gravel lot next to the Raptor Paddock.

"Well, well well! Mama Raptor decided to show up after all!" Barry cheered as Charlotte hopped out of the driver's side of the car after parking next to Owen's bike.

Charlotte winked at him response, hands moving to fix the hem of her shirt as she walked across the parking lot to join the two men.

"Of course! Mama always comes to see the kids." She chuckled meeting Owen's still concerned gaze.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" Owen asked, lovingly stroking his wife's cheek with the back of his hand as he watched her stifle a yawn.

"I'm fine." Charlotte smiled reassuringly. "Anyway nothing could stop me from coming to tuck in our girls." She started to walk past him closer towards the paddock. Owen turned to follow.

"All right, but if you start feeling bad again let me know. I'll drive us home and pick up my bike tomorrow." He offered, wrapping his arm supportively around his wife's waist as they walked together to where the Raptors were already being harnessed in for the night.

Charlotte nodded her head. "I will." She turned to smile reassuringly at her husband as they entered the Raptor Stalls.

Delta as usual was the last yet to be stalled since she was the youngest and usually the feistiest when it came time to go down for the night.

Watching briefly as Barry and the two night shift workers worked to get Delta into her harness, the Gradys first approached Blue who was harnessed into the first stall.

"Hey Blue. Look who came back all the way back down here to say goodnight." Owen smiled as he reached a hand to pat his Beta's nose gently in greeting.

"Like she'd ever skip bedtime, right Girl?" Owen continued.

Blue growled softly in response to him, blinking her eyes slowly as she turned in Charlotte's direction. Charlotte smiled indulgently at her.

"Good Night Blue. You keep being a good girl all right?" She gently laid her hand over the Raptor's right cheek, feeling the warmth of her flesh under her palm.

Blue chirped in response while the Raptor next to her clawed the ground suddenly as if suddenly getting angry or impatient. Owen turned to give her a warning look.

"Charlie, cool it. You know nobody gets special treatment around here." He reprimanded softly before going over to check on the other Raptor.

"Especially not from Mama Raptor." Charlotte added with a soft laugh.

Keeping eye contact with her, Owen gently placed his hand over the harness straps on Charlie's right cheek not flinching when she let out a screech.

"Easy. Easy girl. That's it." Owen soothed as Charlotte stooped to give Charlie a smile just as warm and exuberant as the one she gave to Blue.

As Charlie began to slowly calm down and relax under Owen's touch, Charlotte relaxed with her.

"Good Girl Charlie. Sleep tight now okay?" She soothed, straightening her posture as Owen backed away to return to Charlotte's side.

Charlie growled a response causing both Charlotte and Owen to exchange grins before moving on to see Echo.

"Echo!" This time Charlotte greeted the Raptor first earning a screeching sound as a response. Charlotte laughed a little as the raptor clawed the air a little. Owen and Charlotte laughed with her.

"And how were you today? Did you make your Alpha proud?" She asked. Owen grinned and nodded his head.

"She certainly did. Other than getting distracted for a bit during our evaluation run, she was wonderful. They all were, weren't you Girl?" Owen praised, smiling proudly at the Raptor who seemed to relish the praise.

"Aww that's my girl." Charlotte added, clapping her hands in a way a parent might to praise a toddler. Echo snipped her jaws together in response.

Finally they got to Delta's stall. "Hi there Delta." Charlotte started to greet her as Barry started to walk away. Delta made a low snarling sound then took an aggressive snap and growled at the couple. Startled, Charlotte drew away.

"Hey! What's gotten into you Delta?" Owen reprimanded, pulling Charlotte back a bit protectively. When Delta continued to growl, Charlotte gently took Owen's hand to get his attention.

"She's probably just worn out. I wouldn't blame her." She tried to pull Owen away. Owen sighed, but finally allowed Charlotte to lead him away from the Raptor stalls.

"But she hasn't snarled at you like that since her earliest days living back at the house." He muttered as they walked away from the paddock back to the parking lot.

Charlotte shrugged. "Well..in the end it's like you and Barry are always saying. Our girls?" She motioned back toward the Raptor Paddock. "They've got millions of years worth of wild instincts in them. No amount of training is going to completely change that." She stroked his arm, hoping to soothe him as they got near to the car.

Owen sighed. "Boy I wish I could get Hoskins and the other InGen higher ups to understand that as well as you do." He turned as they reached the front passenger door and ran his hands gently down Charlotte's arms stopping when he got to her wrists.

"It would sure make things so much easier around here if you were in charge instead of Hoskins." He finally smiled a bit and Charlotte chuckled.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure you'll find a way to get the message across to him soon." She took a step closer to her husband and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"After all you are the Alpha."

Owen chuckled at that. "Thanks Honey." He leaned in to kiss her only to be interrupted by the blasting of a car horn.

"Hey Owen! Remember there's a senior staff meeting tomorrow morning at HQ!" Barry shouted from the cab of his truck, waving as he drove off from the parking lot.

Owen sighed and nodded, waving back at him. "Yeah, thanks a lot Barr!" He called back, a little annoyed that the moment was over, but he forgot his annoyance when Charlotte looped her arm through his.

"Come on, we should head on home too. Don't want to be still out here when they start turning out the lights." Owen sighed and nodded his head, looking from the car to his bike then back again.

"Should I drive us home tonight or...shall we make our usual wager?" He asked, raising an eyebrow enticingly as he glanced back at his motorcycle.

Charlotte chuckled and stifled a yawn. "As much as I'd love to whoop you again, I'm too tired to race tonight. Why don't we hitch up your bike and just drive home together?" She suggested, already moving to the trunk to get out the chain.

Owen laughed and followed her. "Your wish is my command." He grinned, going to go get his motorbike so they could hitch it to the back of the truck.

"And for the record, I'm pretty sure I have more wins." He added in a whisper, sneaking a quick kiss on the top of Charlotte's cheek as he moved around her to help her get the chain secured.

Charlotte giggled and turned to kiss his cheek in return before stepping over the now taut chain to get into the passenger side of the truck.

"Keep telling yourself that, Honey."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 2 of my rewrite of my Jurassic World fanfic. I hope you like it! I own nothing but my OCs.)

...

 _*Beep! Beep! Beep!*_ Owen groaned and slung his arm out over the side of the bed, barely managing to hit the button on the side of his alarm clock.

The glowing neon numbers on the clock read 6:00 A.M.

Owen yawned and started to sit up in bed knowing he had to get up now if he didn't want to be late for the 7:00 staff meeting.

 _Why do these always have to be so early in the morning anyways?_ Owen groaned again, scratching the back of his head as he opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust in the darkness.

As he was about to swing his legs over to the floor, he turned his head to make sure that Charlotte was still asleep. A smile lit his still mostly groggy expression as he watched her breathe softly in her sleep with her hair tossed about on her pillow.

Gently so he wouldn't wake her up, Owen quickly pulled the blanket up so that it covered her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead before slipping out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready.

As he flipped on the light and walked towards the toilet, Owen noticed some liquidy residue on the edge of the toilet seat and frowned.

 _That's weird. Is that...vomit?_ He wondered, feeling his stomach flip as a terrible suspicion came over him. Immediately, his gaze moved back towards the door which led back to the bedroom where his wife was sleeping.

Charlotte had assured him several times yesterday that she was okay, but there were only two people who lived in this bungalow and Owen knew for sure he wasn't the one who had thrown up in the bathroom.

 _Maybe I should insist that she sees the Doctor today after the staff meeting._ Owen considered as he tore off a clump of toilet paper and quickly wiped off the toilet seat.

 _Barry can take care of things for awhile until I get back and I can take an extra hour later in the afternoon to work with the pack._

Owen's chest tightened with worry as he flushed the toilet and mechanically went through the rest of his morning routine. _I just hope whatever's making Charlotte sick isn't anything serious._ He hoped.

Unwittingly he began to go through the names of every native tropical disease he knew in his head while trimming his beard and mustache.

When Owen left the bathroom to go and get on his clothes for work, he was feeling no less uneasy then when he had first discovered the bit of throw up on the toilet.

As his gaze landed briefly on Charlotte's still sleeping form on the bed, Owen tried to remember if she had felt a little warm when he kissed her a few minutes ago.

Sighing, he wandered back towards the bed and carefully leaned over to lay a hand over his wife's forehead, using his fingers to move her bangs out of her face. Charlotte stirred at his touch.

"Owen?..." Charlotte yawned, her eyes only opening halfway as she turned to face her husband. Owen smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry to wake you up Baby. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He pulled his hand away and bent to sit down on the edge of the mattress as Charlotte stretched her arms up over her head.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked, smiling and smothering another yawn as she allowed her arms to come back to rest at her sides.

Owen reached to take one of her hands in his own. "Well...I don't know. You've been pretty tired the other day...and not to mention you were nauseous a lot too."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "It was probably just because of those bananas at the cafe. Nothing else made me feel sick since." She squeezed back on Owen's hand as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Then I guess a squirrel or something must have snuck into our bathroom during the night to throw up huh?" He asked, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms in a way a parent might to a child who's been caught lying.

Charlotte flushed and averted her gaze when he said that. "How did you know?" She asked in a soft voice, scratching at the embroidery on the blanket.

Owen scooted closer to her. "You forgot to wipe off the toilet seat, Hon." He said gently, putting his hand on Charlotte's cheek.

Charlotte continued to stare at her lap. "Oh." She started to pick at her nailbeds nervously until Owen stopped her with his other hand and forced her to look up.

"Charlotte, you know that I love you very much right?" He asked softly and Charlotte slowly nodded. "Of course. And I love you very much too." She answered with a half smile.

Owen nodded back. "Then be honest with me. How bad do you feel?" He asked, frowning as he anticipated her answer.

Charlotte sighed. "Not so bad now. I was hoping not to worry you about it though since you have enough to worry about." She shook her head.

Owen sighed and stroked the softest part of her cheek. "Well since I _am_ worried about you now, what do you say we get you checked out with your Doctor today after I get out of this early morning staff meeting? Just for my sake?" He pleaded, smiling a bit now as he prepared for the verbal sparring that was to come.

Charlotte made a face.

"Aww, I was just going to sleep it off for the rest of the night and then take some medicine in the morning." She whined, making a face as she always did at the thought of going to the hospital.

Owen chuckled and shook his head. "Come on Baby not even for me? You know your parents will kill me if it turns out you caught some weird tropical disease from this place and I didn't do a thing about it." He leaned forward so that his eyes were inches away from hers.

Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't have any tropical disease, Owen." She groaned, letting her eyes shut as sleepiness started to hit her again.

Owen stroked her cheek again. "It doesn't hurt to check. Please Charlotte?" He begged, sticking out his lip in a pout knowing that would make his wife laugh at least.

Charlotte choked out a laugh and shook her head. "Oh no, don't you do the lip thing. That's not fair." She protested. "Besides I'm too tired for this." Charlotte yawned and rolled over on the bed.

Owen laughed and leaned over, laying down so that his arms were pinning hers and his nose was against the back of her neck.

"All right then, how about I just keep kissing your neck until you say yes?" He teased, pressing a line of little kisses on the bottom of his wife's neck, causing her to emit more squeals inbetween loud giggles.

"No...fair!...You know I'm ticklish there!" Charlotte whined as she struggled in vain to get away from her husband cuddling.

Owen leaned over her ear. "Say you'll let me take you to the Doctor and I'll stop." He whispered, pressing another kiss to a spot just behind her ear.

Charlotte groaned and tried to push him away. "Oweeen..."

"Say it." Owen repeated, kissing her again.

"Ahh! Fine! We'll go to the Doctor first thing after your staff meeting...which by the way you're about to be late." Charlotte gave up, glancing over at the alarm clock as Owen's arms suddenly sprang off of her.

"Oh crap!" Owen jumped up from the bed and dashed to the closet, yanking out his work uniform which Charlotte had laundered for him last night.

Charlotte chuckled softly and rolled back over to lay on her back just as Owen finished buttoning up his shirt. She watched for a second as he searched around the room, patting down his jeans and muttering to himself.

Then he looked back at her. "Baby, do you know where my phone is?" Owen asked and Charlotte nodded, smothering yet another yawn behind her hand before motioning towards the end table.

Relief flooded his expression. "Thanks!" He took three long strides across the room to grab his phone then he stuffed it into his right hip pocket.

"I'll be back as soon as the meeting's over okay? Call me if anything happens." Owen smiled adoringly at Charlotte. "I love you."

Charlotte returned his smile and turned to go back to sleep. "I love you too." She murmured as Owen flipped the lights off.

...

"Hey Charlotte! You're up awfully early today. Something going on?" Anna asked smiling when she saw her friend approaching the gentle giants petting zoo where Anna worked caring for the baby dinos who were deemed safe enough for interaction with the children who visited the park.

Charlotte shrugged, rubbing her eyes as she approached the pen. "Not really. Owen woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep again so I decided to take a little walk and come see you. How are your kiddos doing?" She asked, smiling as she watched Anna feed a baby apatasaurus some fennel leaves.

Anna smiled as the little creature greedily snapped up his food. "They're doing great. Especially this little guy. I've taken to feeding him separately from the others since his appetite's increased." She chuckled and quickly grabbed a few more leaves from her bag as a couple small styracosauruses pattered out from their stalls and ran around at Anna's feet.

Charlotte stifled a yawn and chuckled at the little ones' antics. "I think you've just been busted Anna. Need some help?" She offered, checking the time on her watch.

Anna laughed too and gently tried to nudge the styracosauruses away from the apatasaurus. "That might not be a bad idea. My assistants don't come for another hour. You know where the feed bags are right?" She motioned towards the small shed like building where the baby styracosauruses had come running from earlier.

Charlotte nodded and hurried to get to the shed. Grabbing a sack marked as Styracosaurus feed, she ran back outside to the main herding area to feed the young styracosauruses who were starting to get impatient to be fed.

Charlotte grabbed some leaves out of the bag and held them out at a safe yet tantalizing distance towards the styracosauruses just the way Owen had shown her once with the Raptors when they were young.

"Here guys! Come here Sally! Stella?" She clicked her a tongue a bit to get their attention. Obediently the young ones left off begging Anna and followed Charlotte towards the other side of the holding pen.

Laughing at the cute little noises they made, Charlotte tossed out a few leaves for the styracosauruses to eat while Anna watched cautiously over her shoulder.

"Careful Charlotte. They may still be little, but those horns are serious." She warned with a smile, knowing her friend was already aware of how dangerous the animals could be since her husband was the Head Raptor Trainer.

Charlotte nodded and tossed out some more food. "Oh I know Anna. Don't worry." She took a few steps back from the baby styracosauruses before tossing out more food.

"All right Posy. You've had enough for now. Go on." Anna affectionately patted the little apatasaurus sending her back to the other side of the pen to be prepped for a full day entertaining children at the theme park.

Charlotte giggled when Sally the slightly smaller of the two juvenile aged styracosauruses nudged her playfully with her snout.

"These girls have gotten so big since the last time I've been over to volunteer. I do feel bad that I haven't been around here as much lately." Charlotte sighed as she watched the two little ones tussle with each other over a larger piece of a leaf.

"Oh don't be silly. You've got your own busy schedule and I know all about the shenanigans happening with the Raptors. Going by what Barry's been telling me, those girls need their Alpha and their Raptor Mama much more than I need my old partner in crime." Anna shook her head as Charlotte bent to feed Stella another leaf.

"Maybe." Charlotte shrugged thinking about Owen's continuing frustrations with InGen and especially with Vic Hoskins.

The man had been a thorn in Owen's side since the first time he was introduced as head of the Raptor Program and he showed no sign of curbing his ambitions as of yet.

 _I doubt he'll ever let up._ Charlotte sighed as she reached a hand absently into the feed bag.

[Four Years Ago]

 _"Mmm...Owen?" Charlotte rolled sleepily onto her side not knowing at first why she was awake since it was still the middle of the night. Then she saw that her husband's side of the bed was empty._

 _"Owen?" Charlotte raised her voice a little, sitting up on the bed and looking around their small bedroom._

 _Seeing that there was no light coming from the en suite, she pushed the covers aside and slipped out towards the living room where she saw Owen pacing the back porch outside, his cellphone to his ear._

 _"No, you don't understand Sir! Those Raptors aren't just results from one of your genetic experiments! They are LIVING, BREATHING, FEELING organisms! You can't just turn them into weapons!" His voice carried into the house, making Charlotte frown._

 _As quietly as she could manage, Charlotte crept towards the back door and slid it slowly open catching her husband's eye as he walked past her._

 _Then he paused in his pacing and turned so that his back was facing her. "Look, I just can't subject the girls to something like that. If I stand by and let them get tranqed and shot up with drugs they don't even need, they'll never trust me again and I can't lead without trust."_

 _Silently Charlotte slipped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her, understanding now what was going on._

 _"I understand that." Owen responded again after a few minutes scratching his head like he always did when he was stressed. "Fine. We'll talk more tomorrow. Just don't expect my answer to change." He snapped before abruptly hanging up the phone._

 _Turning he met Charlotte's slightly worried questioning gaze. "Who was that?" She asked, though she had a pretty good guess who._

 _"The boss, Claire Dearing. Apparently some suit named Vic Hoskins is going to be in charge of the whole Raptor Training Program and he's been asking about weaponizing them at some point in the future." Owen sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket._

 _"According to Claire, he wants to run a field test with the pack in about four or five years from now."_

 _Charlotte frowned at this revelation. "And she called to tell you about this at two in the morning because...?" She trailed off._

 _Owen shrugged. "Because she's Claire Dearing, nothing matters more than her work. To her all those animals at the park are just numbers on a spreadsheet. Objects created to do certain things for the benefit of our operation." He grumbled._

 _Charlotte sighed, knowing he was right. Claire was a good boss, but she never seemed to see the dinosaurs they worked with for what they really were. Even she as an outsider to the park's operations, understood that these creatures were more than just test results on a data sheet._

 _"Well you and I both know better than that." Charlotte drew herself up to her husband's side and gently took his arm. "And if those supposed eggheads at InGen saw things our way a lot would be done differently at the park."_

 _Now it was Owen's turn to sigh. "Yeah you got that right." He tried and failed to stifle a yawn. "Come on Honey, let's go back to bed. It's two in the morning and I'm running a drill with the girls at eight." He slipped an arm around Charlotte's waist._

 _Charlotte covered his arm with her own. "Again? You ran with them this morning at seven and I know you didn't nap after lunch like I suggested you to do." She spoke in a soft pointed tone, cuddling close to her husband's side as they walked together back into the house._

 _Owen reached his free arm to push the door shut. "I napped." He yawned halfway through his words and didn't move to stifle it in time._

 _"I just couldn't nap as long as I wanted to because another one of the interns screwed up on feeding time." He grumbled releasing his grip on his wife as they entered the bedroom._

 _Charlotte sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't know about that. Is the intern okay?" She asked turning to face Owen with genuine concern as they drew near the bed._

 _"Yeah..." Owen stifled another yawn. "Luckily Barry was there to ward Blue off." He collapsed sideways into the bed and pulled the covers over himself._

 _"Hey!" Charlotte dove in after him and grabbed for the blanket. "You're on my side of the bed, Owen." She laughed and tried to wrestle part of the sheets from him, but Owen was too strong for her._

 _"Mmf!...Baby, come on. It's too early for this." Owen groaned, unable to help a chuckle when his wife resorted to pouncing on him for partial re-possession of the sheets._

 _"I say it is." Charlotte made another grab for the blanket, this time digging her nails into his ribs by accident._

 _"Whoa! Hey! Charlotte!..." Owen gave a start and rolled away from her with a jerk giggling uncontrollably. "That's no fair. I'm too tired for tickling." He groaned._

 _Charlotte crawled across the large queen sized mattress to him. "Then stop hogging the sheets." She retorted, a sly look crossing her face. Owen suddenly became nervous._

 _"Honey, what are you doing? You're not...?" He started and trailed off using the blanket as a poor shield._

 _"I'm not what Owen?" Charlotte asked, a challenging tone to her voice. Owen held up a hand in a defensive manner towards her._

 _"Charlotte? You don't have to resort to this." He begged as if he were in a life or death situation._

 _Charlotte paused in her pursuit. "You're right. I don't. We can end this right now." She sat back on her heels giving her husband a knowing look._

 _Owen sighed knowing he was defeated. "Fine...but only because you give me no choice." He grumbled fumbling with the hem of the blanket._

 _Charlotte started to smile triumphantly when suddenly without warning Owen flipped himself right over on top of her knocking her clean onto her back. The sheets got squished between them._

 _"Ack! Owen!" Charlotte screeched trying and failing to push her much heavier husband off of her. "Get off of me, you Oaf! I can't breathe!" She protested unable to help from laughing a bit as Owen straddled her hips and pinned her to the bed._

 _Owen chuckled. "Why? You said you wanted the sheets." He tickled her face with the corner of the blanket. "Here you go."_

 _Charlotte groaned and rolled her eyes at him. "Gee thanks." She mumbled. Owen responded by leaning over and kissing her slowly and lovingly on the forehead._

 _"You're welcome." He whispered into her ear before rolling off of her and pulling the sheets over him just enough to leave half for Charlotte._

 _Charlotte sighed and snuggled under her half of the blanket. "Goodnight Owen." She muttered turning so that she was facing the wall on the opposite side of the room._

 _After a moment she thought better of it and turned back around to snuggle into her husband._

 _"Oof!" Owen groaned when Charlotte bumped against his back. "Honey?" He started to crane his neck back, but stopped when he realized she already had fallen fast asleep._

 _A slow affectionate smile lit his face as sleep began to consume him too. Slowly he turned back around and nestled into the pillow._

"Ah ah! Stella no!" Anna reprimanded quickly nudging Stella to the side before she could try to chew on Charlotte's sandals.

Charlotte jumped startled as her friend's yelling broke her out of her thoughts and looked down, giggling when the mischievous little baby nudged her leg again.

"I think they missed you too Charlotte. Stella's usually not this hyper in the mornings." Anna laughed too as the young dinosaurs began chasing each other around the pen.

Charlotte's smile widened and she pulled out one last piece of food for the styracosauruses. Bending down, she offered it to Stella.

"Attention! InGen will now be running tests for all park security alarm systems. Repeat, this is only a test." A solid woman's voice came over the loudspeakers.

Anna sighed. "We should probably get everyone back to the stalls. These young ones can get a little jumpy when they start blaring those sirens." She started to whistle for Stella and Sai to follow her when a loud piercing noise shattered the serene quiet of the park.

Screeching in fright, the two juvie styracosauruses began to tear across the pen towards the stalls, one of them knocking into Charlotte in her hysteria as the sirens continued.

Charlotte screamed as a searing pain exploded all over her leg and she fell, clutching at her shin where Stella had run headfirst into her.

Anna turned from trying to herd the other baby dinosaurs back to their stalls and blanched when she saw her friend on the ground and the blood coming through her fingers.

"Oh my God!...Oh my God! Charlotte, your leg!" She started to panic as the sirens continued.

Charlotte gasped from the pain and squeezed her eyes shut while tears streamed down her cheek. Biting her lip she tried to put more pressure on her wound and whimpered when it caused the pain flared up.

Anna quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket. "I'm calling 9-1-1!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4 AKA the final chapter of my rewrite of my Jurassic World fanfic. (Sorry about the typo here on the last chapter) I hope you like it! I'm open to continuing with a sequel story if people would like for there to be a continuation. I own nothing but my OCs.)

...

"God! I thought that meeting was never going to end." Owen complained as he and Barry exited InGen's main administrative building together.

"No thanks to that surprise security alarm test." Barry agreed just as his phone vibrated.

"Yeah, I hope the girls didn't get too riled up during that. Boy that's all we need right now." Owen sighed as Barry slowed his pace to answer his phone.

"Yeah hey Anna. What's going on? I..." Barry started to greet his wife with a smile and trailed off when his earpiece started to blow up with his wife's hysterial rambling.

Owen stopped walking and turned around just as the smile fell away from his friend and co-worker's face. "What?...Oh my God! Yeah!...Yeah I'll let him know. He's right here. How...how bad is it?" Barry asked.

Owen furrowed his brow both in confusion and concern at the heightened worry in Barry's tone and expression.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down Sweetie. Everything's going to be okay. I'll tell Owen and send him right over to be with her all right?...All right. I love you too. Bye." Barry quickly hung up the phone, nearly dropping it in his haste.

Owen cocked his head to the side in curiousity. "What happened? Did something happen to Anna?" He asked, his chest clenching with anxiety as Barry shook his head.

"It's Charlotte! She was helping Anna feed the young ones at the petting zoo when the alarms went off and one of the styracosaurs gored her leg! They're at the ER right now!" Barry started to explain.

Owen felt the color drain from his face. "She what?" He started to fumble around for his phone, but Barry shook his head. "Anna said they just took her in to get x-rayed because it got her on the shin. You just need to get over there Owen! Now!" He urged.

Owen nodded and began to back up hastily, almost dropping his phone.

"I'm going!" He tried to turn around and nearly tripped over his own feet.

Once he made it to the truck, he threw it in gear and floored it out of the park faster than he'd ever driven before towards the only medical center on the island. His wild panicky thoughts pounded around through his brain while his heart seemed to thud right through his chest.

 _Hang tight Honey! I'm on my way!..._

...

"Charlotte Grady?" Owen practically shouted as if he were reprimanding the Raptor pack as he skidded into the lobby of the hospital where the receptionist working at the desk jump nearly two feet out of her seat in fright at his tone.

"S-sir? I'm sorry?" She managed to stammer out as Owen dashed to the desk. "My wife! Charlotte Grady! Where is she? I need to see her!" Owen ordered, trying to catch his breath, but finding it difficult to do so when he was still feeling so panicky.

The girl at the desk took in his current state of mind, nodded and turned to pull up some files on her computer.

"Okay...it looks like they've placed her in room 202 on the second floor." She began to read off the records on the screen.

Owen pushed himself off the edge of the receptionist's desk. "Thanks!" He thanked the poor receptionist hastily before dashing over where the elevators were.

"Owen!" Anna gasped, eyes wide when the elevator doors opened and Owen nearly mowed her over in his haste to get out.

Owen barely managed to stop himself from causing a collision with his main co-worker's wife. "Anna! How is Charlotte? Is she doing okay?" He asked, sounding pitiful even to himself, but unable to help it.

Anna took a deep breath then nodded her head with a slight smile that didn't touch her eyes. "Yeah, she's going to be okay. They've got her hopped up on pain medication right now so she's not hurting too much at the moment." She responded steadily.

Owen took a long shaky breath and shook his head. "That's good to hear. Is anything broken? Barry mentioned that she was going in for an x-ray." He asked after regathering his thoughts together.

Anna shook her head.

"They gave her five stitches for the wound, but fortunately no bones were broken. I was just about to call Barry back and give him an update before checking on my animals. You know the signal up there is awful." She pointed behind her with her free hand.

Owen chuckled slightly as he felt more of his worry abate at her words. "Thank you so much Anna!" He gave Anna a quick, grateful hug.

"Thanks for staying with her the whole time. I owe you." He said seriously before briskly making his way into the elevator to go see his wife.

Anna shrugged and quickly dialed a number into her phone as Owen hit the button to close the elevator. "It's no problem. I'll text her to let her know I'm leaving and you're on your way up." A soft smile curled the right side of her face as she typed out the message on her phone while the elevator doors slid shut behind her.

...

"Charlotte?" Charlotte looked up from her phone at hearing his familiar voice and smiled happily at Owen as he ran into the exam room she was sitting in with her right leg tightly bandaged up.

"Hey Baby." Her smile widened as Owen came towards her and enveloped her in a warm tight embrace.

"Oh I was so worried!" Owen sighed as he held her for a moment. Charlotte happily obliged him, sighing as they broke apart a bit to look into each other's eyes.

"Are you all right? How bad were you hurt? How did this happen?" Owen asked, looking down at Charlotte's injured leg with a frown. Charlotte shrugged and followed his gaze.

"The test sirens scared the little styracosauruses I was feeding and one of them accidentally ran into my leg." She explained lightly as if she were explaining how she got a papercut.

"It hurt like crap and there was a lot of blood, but I'm doing a little better now since they gave me some painkillers. They said I have to stay off my leg though as much as I can and keep the wound wrapped up for three weeks." Charlotte continued, staring at her injured leg with a bit of pout on her face.

Owen let out a laugh at how cute her pout looked to him. "Oh yeah? Well then I guess I'm just going to have to become the best stay in nurse in the world for those three weeks." He joked, brushing a strand of hair from his wife's face.

"Bring you meals in bed, watch movies...maybe even some gentle cuddles." He leaned over and pressed a few kisses to her cheek, making Charlotte laugh a bit.

"And keep me updated on the girls." She added firmly. "Oh of course." Owen agreed. "They're probably going to miss you a lot while you can't come down to see them. Especially Blue." He started to lean over to kiss her again.

Charlotte obliged him.

"Owen..." She began slowly, her cheeks glowing as she leaned her head against Owen's shoulder. "...there's something else I have to tell you."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, Love. What is it?" Owen asked, looking down and sitting down on the edge of the exam table next to his wife.

Charlotte took a deep breath and giggled before speaking again. "Well...when they got me here and found out what happened, the Doctor wanted to get an x-ray of my leg. You know in case I had a fracture on top of the puncture wound." She began, letting her right hand drop down to rest on Owen's chest as he sidled closer to her side.

"Yeah I know. Barry and Anna told me." Owen nodded. Charlotte averted her gaze for a second before returning it back to him. "Right well, before they took me into the...the x-ray lab, the nurse...had me take a test." She continued with some hesitations, making Owen start to worry again.

"What kind of a test?" Charlotte sighed and began rubbing soft soothing circles on the middle of Owen's chest. "You remember how I kept feeling sick and tired the other day?" She asked in a soft unassuming voice.

Owen blanched at that as the panic suddenly washed over him again like a gallon of fresh paint. "Oh no. Baby are you...? Oh my God Charlotte I'm so sorry!" He pulled her into another embrace, but this time Charlotte was confused.

"For what?"

"Well they found out what you have, right?" Owen pulled back to look her in the eyes again with a sadness in his expression. "They found out why you've been sick."

Charlotte slowly nodded her head. "Yeeah they did but...I'm not sick." She responded easily, laughing a bit more this time as she watched the look on Owen's face change.

"What do you mean? Why are you laughing?" He asked confused. Charlotte did her best to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Honey. It's just that...well I'm pregnant." She beamed up at her husband, watching as the expression on his face turned almost blank and froze.

"You're...You're what?" Owen's response was barely a whisper.

Charlotte reached up and laid her hand on his cheek as unshed tears glistened in her own dark brown orbs.

"I'm pregnant, Owen. We're going to have our very own baby!" She enthused, continuing to stroke his cheek as Owen's expression quickly turned from one of shock to pure joy.

"We're...going to have a baby." He said softly as if trying to make sense of the words. Charlotte nodded her head. Soon Owen began to chuckle.

"We're going to have a baby!" He said again a little louder, a grin the size of a Cheshire cat's spreading across his face as he pulled Charlotte back into his arms and pressed another much more passionate kiss to her lips as the news overtook him.

"Ow!" Charlotte cried out as the sudden movement jolted her leg. "Owen the leg!"

"Oh sorry! Sorry I was just so excited!" Owen apologized, gently pulling back away and looking down to quickly check the dressings on her injured leg.

"Did I hurt it a lot?" He asked, looking up to see Charlotte biting her lower lip. "Not a lot." She said in a strained voice.

Owen continued to look worried. "What should I do? Should I call a nurse? Do you need more pain meds?" He asked. Charlotte shook her head.

"They dosed me less than an hour ago. Don't worry, I'll be okay. You just bumped it a little and the Doctor said it's going to feel tender for awhile." She bit down on her lip again. This time a tear slid down her cheek.

Owen reached to wipe it away. "Honey I'm so sorry." He apologized sincerely. Charlotte shook her head. "It's okay, let's just focus on something else." She suggested, attempting to snuggle back into him.

Owen carefully wrapped one arm around her waist and laid his cheek against the top of her head. "Okay. What should we think about?" He asked softly.

Charlotte shrugged a shoulder and took in a shallow breath. "How about...our baby?" She suggested softly, laying a hand on her middle, which of course was not yet showing any signs of her condition.

Owen chuckled and put his hand on top of hers. "Right...Looks like the Alpha and the Raptor Mama are finally going to become real parents now huh?" He started to stroke slow calming circles on his wife's belly.

Charlotte smiled. "Guess so. Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" She asked in a dreamy voice as she watched Owen rub her belly.

Owen sighed happily. "Oh I don't think it really matters, do you Honey? I mean sure I'd like to have a son just as much as any man, but if it turns out you've got a little girl in there instead well that's even better." He chuckled and continued his ministrations.

"Why would it be even better?" Charlotte asked in curiousity as she began to fall asleep, partly due to the effects of her pain meds fully kicking in and partly because of how relaxing the tummy rub was.

"Because any girl whose got you as her Mother has got to be the most amazing girl ever. She'll probably even have your beautiful voice and deep brown eyes."

"And your beautiful smile." Charlotte added in drowsily. Owen laughed a little louder at that. "God I hope not." He responded, making Charlotte look up at him suddenly.

"Why not?"

"Well because if she was that good looking I'd have to follow her around 24/7 to make sure no boy gets anywhere close enough to break her little heart." Owen's voice broke a bit as he said this though he was still smiling.

"She'll probably get all mad at me for that then and storm away from the house in the middle of the night...and then where would we be?" Owen continued, still laughing a bit as his hand slowed on Charlotte's stomach.

Charlotte snorted softly with laughter then cuddled closer into Owen's chest. "Well if we end up having a little boy with your wild hazel eyes and keen sense of adventure, I'll probably end up turning all gray well before I'm forty trying to keep him away from things that could potentially kill him." She retorted, shutting her eyes as the sound of Owen's heartbeat lulled her back into a state of relaxation.

Owen chuckled at her remark and turned his head to drop a kiss on the top of her head. "Aww come on Honey, I'm not that bad. I'm always more than careful with the Raptors and I haven't wiped out on my bike yet, have I?" He asked, seeing she was falling asleep and snuggling closer.

"Yet." Charlotte said pointedly.

"And let's not forget, you're the one with her leg currently in a cast." He joked, bracing himself to get punched in the arm.

When Charlotte didn't move or say anything in response, Owen sighed and continued. "Seriously though, I'm right there with you on that." He began to stroke her belly again.

"It's bad enough when one of the part-time guys almost has a bad accident on the job. If it were our kid..." A small shudder raced down his spine and Owen shook his head.

"Well I'm just not going to think about that right now. Especially since the baby is completely safe right now...inside you. Right Honey?" He looked down to meet Charlotte's gaze and blinked when he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed to a soft steady rate.

"Charlotte?" Owen tried quietly, but she did not respond.

"Looks like the painkillers did their job." The Doctor came in then and Owen jumped a bit in surprise. The Doctor smiled and pulled some papers from his clipboard.

"What do you say we let her sleep and work on getting her discharged so you can take her home?" He suggested, holding out the papers for Owen to sign.

"Uh sure." As carefully as was possible, Owen gently lowered Charlotte down on the thin little bed and slipped off to follow the Doctor to the check out station, stealing one last glance and a smile at her before closing the door behind him.


End file.
